


Treatment

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some infections require unusual treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretsolitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsolitaire/gifts).



"Not yet," Jim said, curling his forefinger and thumb tightly around the base of Leonard's dick.

Leonard groaned. "Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a sex toy."

"A doctor, yes, who's caught a most interesting alien virus –"

"Which _you_ gave me," Leonard interrupted.

"– which requires that you remain aroused but unsatisfied for a minimum of sixty minutes to concentrate the organism in your semen, thus facilitating eradication."

Leonard scowled. It didn't help that Jim was quoting back at him the exact same words he'd used only a few hours before. "You think _I_ need this explained?"

Somehow Jim managed to produce a smile that was simultaneously smug and ingenuous. "Just a reminder. You have twenty-three minutes to go, by the way. I'd offer you something more interesting than a hand job with a rubber glove, but if you reinfected me, well, let's just not go there."

"No." Leonard shuddered, not wanting to think about the more exotic symptoms produced by this particular infection.

Staying aroused for an hour without coming was one of the harder things he'd ever done, no pun intended. Jim was doing his best, restraining Leonard when he seemed to be getting too close to orgasm, stroking him when his arousal flagged. Nevertheless, Leonard thought ruefully, when they were both confirmed to be clear of the virus and could have sex for pleasure again, he suspected that both of them would want to stick with quickies for a while.

"Time?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Just a couple more minutes, Bones." Jim shifted his grip.

Leonard watched the clock tensely. "All right, now."

The rubber glove did not lend itself to finesse, but Jim managed to jerk Leonard off in under a minute, the special condom with which Leonard had been fitted expanding almost alarmingly.

"Looks like it worked?" Jim asked.

"I'll have to do the blood test to verify." Leonard had the syringe laid ready, and it took only a moment before he could run the blood sample through the computer analyzer.

"Safe," he said, sagging with relief. He quickly disposed of the contaminated condom and its contents, along with the glove Jim had worn, and used a sterile cloth and rubbing alcohol to clean every last trace from his dick, wincing when he wiped the slit, but welcoming the twinge as a sign that he was now clear of the disease.

"Thanks, Jim." He figured he owed him that. Jim _had_ only contracted the virus because he had had to have sex with both the envoys of the two warring factions on the planet Arith, literally mingling their essences in his own body to seal the treaty he'd managed to negotiate. So it wasn't _exactly_ his fault, even though he'd passed it on to Leonard.

"No problem." Jim touched Leonard's lips with his now-bare fingers. "Even a doctor can use a helping hand now and again."

**Author's Note:**

> For secretsolitaire, who wanted Kirk/Bones, "Not yet."


End file.
